SCP-1715
Summary SCP-1715 is an anomalous entity that sporadically joins and integrates itself into small online communities such as message boards and wiki databases. SCP-1715 uses a different name on each website it joins. All efforts to trace SCP-1715's source have failed. It is currently unknown whether SCP-1715 is a corporeal entity accessing the internet from a physical location or an incorporeal phenomenon that exists only on the internet itself. SCP-1715 describes itself differently from manifestation to manifestation, but always claims to be between 15 and 30 years of age. SCP-1715 typically targets small, but growing web communities that are centered around video games, television programs, musical groups, and similar interests. SCP-1715 primarily targets English-speaking communities, although manifestations on non-English websites have also been documented. SCP-1715 has proven capable of manifesting on as many as 9 websites at once; it is currently unknown if this is the extent of its limitations or merely the highest number of cases observed by the Foundation. For the most part, SCP-1715 uses proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and spelling, with only occasional errors, and displays a high level of knowledge surrounding the topic of the website it is participating in. Other members of the online communities frequented by SCP-1715 generally consider it to be affable, polite, enthusiastic, and helpful. Because of its attractive personality and active level of participation, SCP-1715 will often become a highly respected user on websites within a relatively short amount of time. On a number of occasions, SCP-1715 has been promoted to positions of authority by site administrators. SCP-1715 begins to show anomalous properties once it has established itself as a presence on an online community, usually within eight weeks of its initial join date. At that time, SCP-1715 will send a number of private messages to other site members, beginning with other popular users. These messages generally begin with a declaration of friendship, followed by fabricated details regarding SCP-1715's personal life, and end with a request for the recipient's personal information. If the user ignores the message or responds without providing any factual personal details, no anomalous effects will take place. If the user provides SCP-1715 with factual personal information, the user and their account will become instances of SCP-1715-1 and SCP-1715-2, respectively. Within two weeks of responding to SCP-1715's message, instances of SCP-1715-1 will be injured in a violent incident. Such occurrences have included accidents, homicides, and suicides. Although these incidents usually result in immediate death, there have been cases of SCP-1715-1 instances being rendered comatose, brain dead, or similarly incapacitated. Investigations performed by local law enforcement units and Foundation agents have determined all deaths to be apparently non-anomalous in nature and explainable by forensic evidence. In one case, Foundation investigators found evidence that an individual had started planning his murder several years before the SCP-1715-1 victim had ever joined a message board. It is currently unknown if SCP-1715 is somehow influencing these events or if it actively seeks out individuals it knows will die. After an instance of SCP-1715-1 is deceased or otherwise incapacitated, the corresponding instance of SCP-1715-2 will remain active in its respective online communities, posting content that is consistent with SCP-1715-1's personality and writing style. Instances of SCP-1715-2 possess the same memories as their counterparts up until the time of their death, but deny that they are, in fact, dead (often accusing the inquiring party of being a "troll"). SCP-1715-2 discuss the same topics as their living counterparts, with the exception that they will occasionally post messages that could be interpreted as references to their deceased state. Instances of SCP-1715-2 remain active and prolific members until such time that SCP-1715 announces its departure from the website. Once this takes place, all instances of SCP-1715-2 will reply to the announcement with various well-wishes and goodbyes before immediately ceasing all anomalous activity. Beyond their apparently symbiotic connection to SCP-1715, there does not appear to be a limit to the amount of time SCP-1715-2 can remain active: one group remained active for 11 years, analyzing and discussing episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on a daily basis until the site was eventually shut down by Foundation personnel. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: SCP-1715, "Online Friend" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown (It is unknown if SCP-1715 is male or female, or if it has a gender at all, though it can pose as either online) Age: Unknown (Claims to be the ages of 15 to 30 years old online) Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Possibly Non-Corporeal, Possible Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Though it cannot directly attack, anyone who shares personal information with SCP-1715 will either be dead or permanently incapacitated within two weeks) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary via the internet Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Able to seamlessly integrate itself into a community and work its way into a position of power in a short period of time, and can maintain manifestations in up to nine different websites simultaneously. SCP-1715 is also able to maintain numerous accounts from people who have been effected by its anomalous ability, being able to perfectly replicate the former users' personality, interests, memories, speech patterns, and writing styles. SCP-1715 can control up to 26 accounts or more per site, and if undetected can remain active for 11 or more years) Weaknesses: DDoS (Distributed Denial of Service) attacks to the afflicted website Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Unknown Tier